CapTiViTy
by SwaggyK
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are best friends and are on a plane to home from college on break along with a few other students. When the plane crashes leaving them lost in a deadly forest and many injured only some can survive. Naruto, emotionally unstable along with many others. How much longer can they last?**Sasunaru** Character deaths, language, boyxboy, and gore. T... for now...;3
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters because if I did... ;}**

Prologue:

Cornflower colored eyes were hidden behind the tanned eyelids with thick lashes brushing over the whiskered cheeks. Bright orange headphones lay on top of his sunny yellow hair, the music could be heard in the silence of the plane. Naruto Uzamaki sat curled up in his seat with a light blue blanket wrapped securely around his body.

Only a few people were also aboard the plane most of them sleeping. A girl with short pink hair was sleeping in a similar fashion as the blonde boy.

Another girl with platinum blonde hair in a long ponytail was awake and reading a manga book with the word 'YAOI' on the cover. A rather prominent blush was on her cheeks and it only seemed to get redder as she flipped the page.

Two boys sat together, the one but the window seat had his hair pulled into as spiked ponytail, his legs were up on the seat in front of him, arms pulled behind his head and his eyes shut securely. Next to him was a rather chubby boy who was slowing eating chips trying not to make a sound.

Neji hyuuga sat next to his his cousin, Hinata, both sound asleep.

And girl with two buns on the side on her head was asleep resting on a boy who was also asleep, he kinda looked like a frog.

A boy with a hoodie on and red red triangle tattoos on his face, and last a boy with a scarf covering the lower half of his face and he wore black sunglasses, strange, it was night time.

Last, Sasuke Uchiha best friend to Naruto Uzamaki, sat next to Naruto barely awake with black eyes half lidded observing Naruto as he sept. Normally the ravenett would have removed the headphones from the blondes head, but considering Naruto being afraid of planes he decided to leave it alone.

Slowly, tired and worn out, Sasuke's eyes get heavier, the peaceful image of sleeping Naruto started to get fuzzy as he was he was being pulled by the arms of sleep. Remembering the words he spoke to Naruto before they boarded the plane.

_"you'll be safe with me."_

The words he spoke echoed in his mind as the whole plane began to shake.

Sasuke's charcoal eyes snapped open along with Naruto's. all the other passengers seemed to have woken up.

"Sasuke..." The whiskered boy pulled the blanket tighter around himself and the cornflower eyes wide and dilated with fear. The headphones have fallen around his neck as he refused to to look out the window.

"It's just a turbulence, dobe." the ravenett said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It happens all the time."

"Teme, don't act so nonchalant about it! You know I don't like planes!" Naruto nearly shouted glaring at the Uchiha. the blonde continued to grip onto the blanket as the turbulence continued to go on, but talking to Sasuke really calmed down his already haywire nerves.

"Nonchalant? Where did you learn that word?" Sasuke asked in amusement. He noticed talking to the dobe was calming his nerves down and if he has to keep talking them so be it.

The seatbelt sight was flashing a scarlet color.

"Teme! Baka-Sasuke! I can know big words too!" shouted Naruto.

"So troublesome..." Could be heard from the back of the plane.

"Oi. Dobe, you're gonna bother the other people on this plane if you don't quite your loud mouth." Sasuke said as he flicked Naruto right between his blue eyes.

"Don't tell me how to live my life!" Naruto whisper/shouted.

"thank god, I'm trying to read!" The blonde girl mumbled. The bubblegum haired girl leaned over to look at the book Ino was reading.

"you mean this gay porn?" She laughed.

"YAOI! It has a specific name, billboard brow!" Ino defended hugging the book close to her chest.

"Y-yaoi?" Hinata mumbled in confusion. Neji had horror written all over his face.

The shaking continued to increase.

"Lady Hinata! Don't say that!" Neji replied nearly panicking.

Frog boy and bun girl continued to snooze.

"Mah, what the hell? When is this going to stop?" Kiba or tattoo face asked.

Shino was asleep...or he was awake?

the sound of food being consumed droned out at the sound of an engine failing.

.

.

.

"S'uke..."

...

**Sasunaru is life and I can't get enough of it. Also I recently became immensely motivated with this idea (๑ᴗ๑) this is just the prologue (obviously) but the chapter I hope will be longer and there will be character death (~) as this story goes on and idk how long it's gonna be. Tbh I just kinda had the idea and then went for it so sorry if it sucks. :3**

**There will be OOC sowwy! And idk I might add some other parings, who know it's whatever I feel like :P buuuuuuut no hate please and sorry for any mistakes ^~^**

** ******comment/favorite it makes me motivated to continued ^.^**


	2. Chapter 1

"S'uke..."

"Naruto! You need to stay awake! Don't close your eyes! Stay awake stay awake! Naruto?! Naruto!"

...

"Dammit..."

"Shikamaru! I'll get your hand out! Don't worry!"

...

"w-where's Neji? Neji!"

"Lady Hinata... I'm...not...gonna make...it..."

...

"Lee?! Lee?!"

"...Tenten...I-I can't feel my legs..."

...

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Were lost and were all going to die!"

"Kiba, clam down this isn't the time to panic."

...

"I-Ino! Your leg! Oh my god?!"

"ah...this...ahhh! Really hurts!"

...

Sasuke watched helplessly as Naruto's eyes drooped more and more. Theirs no doubt about it, he has a major concussion and nothing can be done about it.

Sasuke held onto his left arm tightly as it was ripped out of socket, it's almost looked lifeless as it hung awkwardly from his body. Dirt, blood and grime covered both Naruto's and Sasuke's face.

The ravenett was even to sure on exactly what happened, one moment he was talk to Naruto as usual and then the whole plane was filled with screams. After an engine blowout and other engine failed as well. It wasn't long till the plane has reached the trees, then the ripping off the whole backside of the plane including some of the passengers. Luggage was flying, people were screaming, both in fear and in pain.

And seeing Naruto with that ultimate fear in his eyes, stabbed him right in his cold heart.

Never, even when they were little and Naruto fell out of a tree and broke his leg, has he seen such pure fear in those cornflower colored eyes.

"Naruto you need to stay awake, you have a head injury." Sasuke muttered softly as he let go of his own injured arm to run his hand through the blood stained yellow hair.

"But...S'uke...I'm so...tired..." Naruto breathlessly whispered. The blonde was propped up by the metal exterior of the plane. His head was resting on his shoulder as he took deep breaths.

"Please, Naruto just try to stay awake!" Sasuke begged. Sasuke doesn't beg, but right now he was in panic mode. He didn't know what to do as his best friend is barely responsive.

The plane has crash and are surrounded by the dense forest with trees that seem to be hundreds of feet tall.

Naruto's eyes still half lidded had an almost glazed look to them as the corner of his lips pulled into a out of place smile.

"Naru-" Sasike started but was cut off.

First a small snicker.

Louder Giggling.

Hollow laughing.

Convulsions.(1)

The sound of Naruto laughing knocked Sasuke out of panic mode into being terrified. Tears welling up in the blue eyes before spilling over as laughter rocked the smaller boy's body.

"Naruto?! What so funny?!"

"Everything! Our plane crashed! And now were stuck in this hell hole forest!" Naruto spat out as he continued to laugh. "we're lost! were just gonna die! And there's nothing we can do!"

Roaring laugher boomed from his body out into the vast foreset, a eeire eccho bounced off the large trees.

'he's in shock...' Sasuke mentaly noted as he was watching his only friend fall apart.

_**-The Weight of this Air is Torture-**_

"Shikamaru!"Choji shouted at his friend as he caught the genius boy try to wiggle his hand free from the part of the wing from the plane. It was swollen and purple from the trapped blood flow. **  
**

"Dammit! This is so troublesome!" Shouted the obviously aggravated dark haired boy he once again tried to pull his hand free only releasing a painful scream instead of his hand.

"I told you to stop that!" Shouted the chubby boy. Both of them only had a few cuts and scrapes, they got out lucky with only Shikamaru's hand at stake.

The genius boy ignored Choji and looked around until he spotted a rock a little bigger then his hand and asked Choji to go and get it for him.

Choji, wanting to help his friend, complied and handed the rock to Shikamaru's free hand.

"What are you going to do with that though?"

Shikamaru didn't give his friend a reply. He gripped onto the rock firmly as he smashed it into his left hand that was trapped. A painful cry ripped through his throat as stick red blood splayed from the bloated fingers. Sickening cracks left the once human body part.

All Choji did was watch in horror as blood continued to spurt out each time the rock collided with the mangled hand. The screams of pain were ingrained into Choji's mind. Blooded muscle and bone could be seen as Shikamaru proceeded to wiggle the hand out of the metal wing.

Shikamaru cradled his mangled hand to his chest as he panted heavly. Beaded sweat dripped down his face and his brown eyes were hard and held pain in them, his teeth clenched and jaw tight.

"Shikamaru! Just sit here! I'll go find some help! And umm...umm...oh my god..." Choji turned his head to the side as he ran a shakey hand through this matted long hair. "...j-just...stay H-here..."

"C-choji, I'll be fine. Go find other survivors and get them all together." The skinner boy reassured as he watched Choji nod the walkS off into the deep forest.

**_-An Illusion that cannot End-_**

"Neji?! Neji! I-I'll get you out! You'll m-make i-it!" Hinata was almost the point to hysteria. Her cousin was trapped underneath the front section of the plane. His left side from his shoulder to his hips were completely crushed.

Blood dripped from the pale mans lips and his lilac eyes were dull and glazing over. His long deep brown hair fell out of his usual ponytail. A pain laced smile crossed his normaly stoic features.

"Don't...bother...It'll be okay...lady H-Hinata..." he nearly whispered. Blood was just dripping from the side of his mouth showing death was soon to come.

Tears were spiling out of Hinata's licac eyes as she clapsed her shaky hand into the hand that was slowly draining color.

"N-neji...you're g-going...t-to m-make it!" The dark haired girl sobbed. Her eyes normally filled with a shy happiness was overflowing with saddness as she knew she was completely wrong.

"...I-I can't even feel my l-left...arm s-so...I don't e-even...k-know I-if it's even...attached anymore," the dying boy inhaled before he could continue. "A-and m-my pelvis and...l-legs are...completely crushed..."

This only made the girl cry even harder as she tried to lay as close to her cousin as possable. She got off lucky with only a sprained ankle and a couple of cuts and bruises , she was so weak. Neji was always the strong one in the family, he's the one who covered Hinata as the plane descended downwards, he was the one who risked his life, and now he's the one who is slowly and painfully dying.

"...T-Try...to be brave...for me..." Neji whispered.

The hand HinaTa was grasping onto became slack and slipped onto the blooded forest terrain. His eyes glazed over as his last breath exited his body. His skin was a sickly grey and cold.

"N-Neji? Neji! Neji?! Stop it! Your eyes are still open! Neji?! Stop this isn't funny! Your eyes are still open though!" The mangled screaming of the normaly timed girl rung out as she nearly burst her lungs. Tears wouldn't stop falling as she couldn't take her eyes off the the sight before her.

"H-how could this h-happen? He was a-a g-good p-person! What do b-bad things happen to g-g-good people?" Hinat whispered in her usual manner as clear tears of saddness dropped from her dirty face.

...

**(1) convulsions as in hysteria aka insane laughing not a seizure ^~^'**

**yay! Offical chapter uno ^~^ *happiness***

**I hope my little sparkles like it and I'm sorry for any mistakes and OOC, but I don't think you can make a story with their situations like this without having the characters being OOC idk maybe you can and I'm just a loser who cant do it but whaterr~**

**Thank you sooooo much to the people who reviewed and those who favorited and followed! 3 I love you all, again thank you so much!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the characters, I wish I did doe ;3**

**Comment/ Review/ favorite and all that good stuff because thay way I know people are enjoying my story and helps me want to continue ^~^**

**OTAKUS UNITE** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


End file.
